Stupid Cupid
by Phanie-Chan
Summary: Dawn will do whatever it takes to catch her crush's attention, Paul Shinji. Of course, she can't do it by herself, so she does it with a little help from a silly love song. -Ikarishipping/ Song-fic


_A/N: I know I haven't been updating lately, and I sincerely apologize for my lack of motivation. ;A;_

_I have my technical reasons why I'm like this, and there's tons of answers why I'm such a frickin' lazy a**. This was supposed to be a song-fic fit for Valentine's Day, but I figured that I was too late to post this, anyway. I've never done a song-fic before, but please be nice._

_I don't own the song __**'Stupid Cupid' **__by Mandy Moore._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Cupid<br>You're a real mean guy  
>I'd like to clip your wings<br>So you can't fly  
>I am in love and it's a crying shame<br>And I know that you're the one to blame_

"Wow, there goes your crush, Dawn!" May teased, pointing to a plum-haired man with her thumb.

Dawn felt her temperature rise at an alarming rate, while it turned into a pink color. She frowned at the sight of her crush, refusing to make eye-contact with him. Instead, the blunette finished drinking her oran juice.

She felt a nudge against her shoulder.

"He's looking at you!" Another friend of hers, squealed at a high pitch.

Dawn rolled her eyes, looking at him made her feel more embarrassed than ever. Although, Leaf was true. Paul Shinji took a quick glance at her figure, but pretended as if nothing happened.

Dawn sighed, "You know he dated a couple of girls before, and you'll know I'll get dumped in a flash!"

Leaf rubbed her friend's back, showing a sign of sympathy. "You'll never know unless you try for yourself." Dawn looked at her food boringly." Just give it a shot, and see what would happen!" Leaf continued.

A red-head nodded. "How about doing some favors?" she suggested, "Nobody did that to him. He might want you to do something special for him! Guys want some attention, like girls want attention from them."

"Okay, I'll try!" she pumped her fists up in the air. "No need to worry, right?"

They shared glances at one another.

"Yeah, right."

Then, the bell rang.

Lunch break was over.

_Hey__,__ hey_  
><em>Set me free<em>  
><em>Stupid Cupid<em>  
><em>Stop picking on me<em>

"Ms. Berlitz, pay attention please!" The math teacher slammed her ruler on her desk, earning boisterous laughter from the class. "Please stop daydreaming, and put your silly notebook away this instant!"

The blunette blushed, placing her spiraled notebook of 'certain pictures' under her desk. "Yes, ma'am!"

"That's more like it!" she turned her attention to the other students. "I hope you all remembered your homework last night, after all it is your responsibility to do it." She glared at Dawn at the process. "I don't accept any excuses today."

"Mr. Shinji, please collect the papers," she demanded. Paul grunted in as a response, raising himself up from his chair.

By the time he came up to her, she randomly gave him a sheet of paper out of her desk. Paul looked at it with interest, furrowing his eyebrows at the paper in front of him. He huffed, a smile graced his lips.

Dawn blinked. "What's wrong?" she never saw him smile before, or at least that what she truly believed.

"Hm."

"What the heck does that supposed to mean?" Dawn quietly hissed, squinting her eyes in a rude manner.

"Nothing, I never knew you could be this interesting."

_I can't do my homework _  
><em>And I can't think straight <em>  
><em>I meet him every morning <em>  
><em>At 'bout half-past eight <em>  
><em>I'm acting like a lovesick fool <em>  
><em>You've even got me carrying his books to school<em>

"Ugh!" she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Wait for me!"

Paul stared at her for the longest time, then looked away. He backed away a couple of steps, bothered to be by her presence. Dawn frowned, wondering why he did that. He sighed, waiting for the bus to come.

Dawn fiddled at her fingers. "Hi, um, would you like me to do you a favor of some sort?" she forced herself to smile, flashing her pearly whites.

"Hm, carry my backpack for me." He took it off from his shoulders, shoving it into Dawn.

She cringed at the heavy mass of the object. "H-how many books do you carry in this thing?"

"Tsk, why ask? Just do what you're told. I carry all those stuff, because we're supposed to, unlike you. That is why you fail in math and language arts," he reasoned, folding his arms.

"Why you-! How dare you talk to me that way, Sir Rudeness!"

"Whatever."

Dawn groaned. "I can't believe I'm in love with a jerk-face like you," she mumbled, blowing a lock of her hair from her view.

"What did you say?" he snapped.

"N-nothing!"

With her not knowing, he actually heard her confess.

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown _  
><em>And I don't feature what your puttin' down <em>  
><em>Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine <em>  
><em>The thing that bothers me is<em>  
><em>That I like it fine<em>

Later that day, she was fidgeting.

Something was missing from her notebook, and she couldn't find it anywhere.

Dawn panicked.

The teacher came up to her, and she was absolutely upset by the look of her face.

"Dawn Berlitz, did you do your homework yesterday?" Dawn was sweating buckets. "This is the third time of the week that you didn't turn in your homework, and I'm really angry at you!"

The girl bit her lip. "I-I did, Ms. Cynthia! I thought I gave it to Paul, but-!"

"No more excuses!" she scratched her hair. "To the office you go!"

"Wait, I threw her paper away by accident."

They both turned to the voice, which was completely shocking to see whose voice it belonged to.

Shinji.

The teacher gaped. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but what made you do it?" she placed her hands on her hips. "My favorite student has turned into a delinquent! You're both in detention!"

Paul shrugged, not bothering to answer her question. He brushed passed Dawn, and went outside the door. Dawn followed behind, keeping with his fast pace. She grabbed his hand, spinning around to me his face.

"Why did you throw my paper? T-that was my homework, idiot!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the empty hallways.

_Hey, hey_  
><em>Set me free<em>  
><em>Stupid Cupid<em>  
><em>Stop picking on me<em>

"Actually that wasn't your homework."

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"That was actually your love letter."

She blushed, mentally screaming in her head.

He pulled out a piece of paper, and showed it to her. It was a letter to her crush, Paul Shinji. Dawn didn't know what to do. Smack his face, or just run away from embarrassment.

"G-give that to me!" she pleaded.

He simply back-peddled, the paper held high in his hand.

Dawn fumed and ran up to catch him.

Unfortunately, she was no match for Paul's fast pace. Dawn couldn't resist but feel vulnerable and helplessly slow at the same time. She was scared that he might do something so horrid to her love confession.

Suddenly Paul tripped, causing her to trip also.

They lips clashed, closing their gap of proximity.

Then out of nowhere, Paul played around with her tongue. She was caught off-guard, but continued to play along to his game. He held her hips, and she placed her hand behind his head. Dawn ruffled his messy hair, while swirling her tongue inside him. Paul grabbed her, pulling her up from an upright position against the wall. He crept his hand under her uniform, toying around with her undergarment.

"Hey, meddling kids!" A person, who appeared to be a janitor, waved his arm above his head. "Can't you read the sign?" he pointed to the plate above them. They both stopped to take a look what he was talking about.

_It said:_

_NO LEMONS ARE ALLOWED_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've never done a make-out session scene before... _'_

_It kind of makes me feel all squishy inside. Do you guys feel this way when you write/read about them? It sort of makes me feel all different. Lol. I hope you guys know what it was talking about? I hope you did, because people don't get my jokes anymore. -sigh-_

_I know the song was SO old, but I have a thing for old music. LOL._

_I hope you guys feel better about my lack of updates._

_No flames. Criticism, compliments, tips, and a bunch of other stuff are always welcomed!_

_Thank you Lynx of the Sand for being the BEST betareader in the whole fanfiction site! xD_

_Read my other stories, and vote on my poll!_

_Please?_


End file.
